A Minha Múmia é Você?
|original = Are You My Mummy? |imagem = AMMéV.jpg |legenda = Phineas e Ferb apresentando a Múmia para os colegas |produçao = 104a |transmissao = 13 |nt = 13 |historia = Bobby Gaylor Jeff "Swampy" Marsh Martin Olson Dan Povenmire |storyboards = Kyle Baker Mike Roth |diretor = Dan Povenmire |eua = 15 de Fevereiro de 2008 |br = 11 de Fevereiro de 2008 |emparelhadocom = "Ídolo Pop" |dvd = Phineas, o Veloz }} " " é o décimo terceiro episódio da 1ª Temporada. Estreou nos Estados Unidos em 15 de fevereiro de 2008 pelo Disney Channel, e no Brasil em 11 de fevereiro de 2008, pelo Disney Channel. Sinopse Enquanto assistiam a um filme de múmia com Lawrence, Phineas e Ferb decidem ir em busca de uma múmia real apenas para encontrar uma múmia familiar. Enquanto isso, Dr. Doofenshmirtz tenta criar alguma propriedade à beira-mar. Enredo thumb|left|Entrando no cinema O episódio começa com Lawrence levando Phineas, Ferb e Candace ao cinema para assistir a um filme sobre múmias. Rapidamente percebe-se a animação dos meninos e o desanimo da adolescente. Durante o filme, Phineas descobre que em uma pirâmide pode haver várias armadilhas feitas pela múmia e começa a pensar como seria interessante ter uma múmia para ele, durante a música A Múmia Que Cuida de Mim. Quando a cena se volta ao cinema, Phineas percebe seu "pai" dormindo e decide sair com Ferb pelo local para encontrar a múmia. Irritada com o fato de seus irmãos não pararem quietos, nem dentro do cinema, Candace decide seguir-los. No meio da jornada dos meninos atrás da múmia, Phineas se perguntam sobre Perry. Logo depois a cena foca no ornitorrinco, que em questão de segundos, se muda para um agente secreto. Através de seu jatinho, ele passa pelos encanamentos do cinema e recebe sua mensagem diária por uma pequena tela presa ao veículo. Na tela, Monograma diz a seu agente predileto que Doofenshmirtz está aprontando mais alguma na represa de Danville. Depois de receber a sua missão, o ornitorrinco entra em um mini submarino e vai até o local onde seu inimigo está. No cinema, Phineas e Ferb estram em contato com um funcionário para saber onde está a múmia. O funcionário então chama um colega seu que diz aos meninos que a múmia está no porão. Empolgados, ambos correm para o porão. Logo depois de abrir a porta do porão, os meninos se deparam com chapéus, empoeirados, de aventureiros. Isso faz com que eles se sintam mais empolgados ainda. thumb|left|Candace gritando thumb|Os meninos escapam da primeira armadilha Candace ao ver o que seus irmãos pretendem aprontar decide ligar para o celular de seu "pai", mas já que ele está dormindo na cadeira do cinema não percebe o aparelho tocando. Irritada, a adolescente toma a decisão de seguir os meninos, mas devido a sua afobação,acaba derrubando uma corda de barreira, que em questão de segundos, tomba um grande vidro de balas em formato de bola. A adolescente, a todo vapor, abre a porta do porão e acaba tropeçando em um balde d'água. Ao ouvir os gritos de Candace, Phineas e Ferb pensam que a múmia está gritando. Enquanto a adolescente reclama pelo fato de seu sapato estar molhado, a bola de vidro acaba rolando pelo corredor do cinema, e, ao abrir a porta do porão, desce com toda velocidade pelas escadas. Ao ver a bola de vidro descendo, Phineas pensa estar sendo perseguido e desesperado, ao lado de Ferb, começa a correr pelo porão. Devido a uma ideia do inglês, os meninos conseguem se livrar da bola de balas. O ruivinho então comemora ter se livrado do objeto, o que para ele foi a primeira armadilha da múmia. Do outro lado do porão, Candace reclama consigo mesma sobre seus irmãos. De repente, ela se depara com a enorme bola de vidro de balas, e assustada, começa a correr. Depois de correr muito por diversas partes do porão, Candace consegue se livrar da bola gigante ao entrar em um pequeno depósito. Ao entrar no local, a adolescente se alegra por ter conseguido se livrar da bola de balas, mas suas alegria dura pouco: segundos depois ela acaba mascando um chiclete velho que gruda seus dentes e por fim rolos de papel higiênico acabam se enrolando em seu corpo. Com a aparência bizarra, Candace parece ser mais uma múmia do que uma menina de 15 anos de idade. thumb|Doof zombando de Perry Do outro lado da cidade de Danville, finalmente Perry chega com seu mini-submarino para deter mais um plano maligno de seu inimigo. Ao se deparar com o ornitorrinco, Heinz atira um lazer, fazendo com que o agente fique preso em uma bolha super resistente. Aborrecido, Perry tenta de todas as maneiras furar a bolha mas tudo é em vão. Doof então diz a ele que a bolha é de pura maldade. Logo depois do comentário, o cientista maligno explica que quer acabar com a represa da cidade para que ela alague pois assim ele poderia ter uma piscina em seu prédio. Finalmente, Heinz apresenta o inator que o ajudará com sua ideia louca. Ao ver a aparência decepcionada do melhor agente da OSUSB, Doof zomba um pouco e se desfaz dele. No porão do cinema, Phineas e Ferb finalmente conseguem chegar no tal local onde o funcionário havia dito que eles encontrariam a múmia. Logo os meninos percebem que a história da múmia é uma farsa e que na verdade a tal múmia é apenas um boneco inflável. Decepcionado, Phineas sai do local dizendo a seu meio irmão que múmias não devem existir de verdade, mas para sua surpresa, Candace aparece enrolada em papéis higiênicos e com os dentes grudados, fazendo com que ele mude rapidamente de ideia. Depois do forte susto, os meninos relembram que o objetivo deles era pegar uma múmia e não fugir dela. Depois de uma certa dificuldade, os protagonistas da série conseguem guardar a "múmia" em seu sarcófago. Na represa de Danville, finalmente o cientista maligno Heinz Doofenshmirtz ativa seu inator, espantando, assim, alguns castores que haviam por ali. Um deles acaba se encontrando com Perry e o ajuda a sair da bolha de pura maldade. Sem tempo a perder o melhor agente da Organização Sem Uma Sigla Bacana corre para deter seu inimigo. thumb|left|"Isso é que é diversão!" Ao ver o ornitorrinco, Heinz se pergunta como ele conseguiu se livrar da bolha, e irritado tenta acertar seu inimigo mais uma vez. Infelizmente para Doof, dessa vez Perry reage, fazendo bisonhamente com que os dois fiquem presos em uma bolha de pura maldade. Ao ver a represa se desfazer e a água vir co muita velocidade em direção ai dois, Perry tem a ideia de furar a bolha com o pontudo nariz de Doof. Para a felicidade do ornitorrinco, sua ideia da certo. Assim ele corre por uma grande parte dos canais da cidade e consegue sair no porão do cinema. Obviamente a água o persegue, fazendo com que Phineas e Ferb pensem que ela é a segunda armadilha da múmia. Depois de uma grande aventura passando pela correnteza de água, os meninos conseguem sair do porão e do cinema. Já para o lado de Candace, ela consegue se livrar do chiclete e dos rolos de papel, fazendo com que Phineas estranhe o fato da múmia não estar ali. Logo depois, finalmente, Lawrence aparece em cena sem saber o que aconteceu e os leva para casa de carro. Músicas *''A Múmia Que Cuida de Mim'' *''Sou Lindana e Quero Só Curtição'' (ouvida no elevador) Galeria de Imagens Piadas Recorrentes Ué, Cadê o Perry? Linha do Ferb Entrada de Perry para o Covil Perry não vai para seu covil. Ele entra no estômago do display do filme "Grande Gorila" e entra num carrinho com uma mensagem de Major Monograma. O carrinho entra na água e Perry pula em um submarino para enfrentar Doofenshmirtz. Informações de Fundo Nada. Informações de Produção *Descrição original do episódio para o Phineas e Ferbereiro de 2008: Phineas and Ferb-ruary press release: http://www.disneychannelmedianet.com/assets/pr%5Chtml/PAF_020108.html ::The episode "Are You My Mummy," airing Friday, Ferb-ruary 15, finds Phineas and Ferb visiting a local Egyptian movie theater and subsequently setting out to get their own mummy. Meanwhile, Perry the Platypus travels through the city's underground waterways to stop Dr. Doofenshmirtz from diverting the city's water to raise the sea level so his real estate will become beachfront property. Estreias Internacionais *16 de Fevereiro de 2008 (Disney Channel Polônia) Erros *No cartão de título em português, pode-se ver que a palavra "Múmia" está um pouco separada da palavra "é". *Quando o globo gigante desce as escadas pode-se ver a placa "Stairs" na porta. No enquanto, logo na cena seguinte, está escrito "Stairwell" na placa. *Candace entra no elevador andando para a esquerda, mas o elevador deveria se posicionar à direita, como visto na cena em que o globo gigante entra no elevador. *Quando Candace entra no elevador, ele parece ir para cima. No entanto, quando Candace sai do elevador correndo, ele parece estar no mesmo andar. *Doofenshmiryz pinta um rosto na bolha de Perry, no entanto, depois o rosto não é mais mostrado. *Quando Phineas e Ferb saem da sala de cinema, há uma mulher usando óculos amarelo atrás de Lawrence. Quando Candace sai da sala de cinema, o mulher não é mais vista. *Quando Phineas e Ferb dão de cara na parede, seus chapéus não são vistos. *Quando Candace chupa a goma de mascar, ela esta rosa, mas depois a goma fica roxa. Continuidade *O filme "Aventura Espacial 6" é mencionado novamente em "Os Falsos Phineas e Ferb" E "Nerds Versus Nerds". *A canção Sou Lindana e Quero Só Curtição! é ouvida quando Candace está no elevador. Alusões *'Título' - O título original ("Are You My Mummy?") é uma referência ao livro infantil de 1960 escrito por P.D. Eastman, "Are You My Mother?". *''Indiana Jones'' - As duas armadilhas fazem referência aos filmes de "Indiana Jones". O globo de vidro cheio de doces faz referência à pedra que Indy foge no início de "Os Caçadores da Arca Perdida", e o dilúvio causado por Doofenshmirtz e Perry faz referência a "O Templo da Perdição". *''O Rei Leão'' - A cena em que a Ferb, a Múmia e Phineas são vistos andando sobre um tronco que une duas falésias é uma referência a uma cena do filme envolvendo Simba, Timão e Pumba. *''King Kong'' - O filme "O Grande Primata", é uma referência ao filme "King Kong". *''Dragon Ball Z'' - Um dos alienígenas de "S/A3", um dos alienígenas se assemelha a Saibamen. *''Club Penguin'' -"Aventura Espacial 6" ("Space Adventure 6") pode ser uma referência a uma das salas do jogo que leva esse nome. *''Hey Arnaldo!'' - "O Homem Macaco 2" ("Monkeyman") é uma referência a "Hey Arnald!", uma das séries que Dan Povemire trabalhou. Trivialidades *Major Monograma come chouriço (NENT). *Este é o primeiro episódio em ordem de produção de Isabella e Linda não aparecem. *Durante a música do episódio, mostra-se a escola de Phineas e Ferb. Essa é a primeira vez que a escola dos meninos aparece. *Primeiro episódio que Lawrence aparece sem Linda por perto. *Doofenshmirtz é visto com boias de braço ao tirar o jaleco. Isso indica que ele não sabe nadar. Mais tarde, é confirmado que ele realmente não sabe nadar em "Personalidade Dividida". *Filmes em cartaz no Teatro do Faraó: "Bones of Doom" e "A Múmia com dois Túmulos". *Próximos filmes no Teatro do Faraó: "O Grande Macaco". *Filmes mostrados previamente no Teatro do Faraó: "Moxi", "Tubarões", "Dinor", "Ônibus! O Filme", "Scratchy", "O Homem no Safári 2" (em 2-D), "Armada do Espaço", "Aventura no Espaço 6", "O Homem Macaco 2", "S/A3". *Primeira vez que Doofenshmirtz chama seu inimigo de "Perry" em vez de "Perry, o Ornitorrinco". *Primeira vez que Phineas fica assustado. *No porão do Teatro do Faraó, pode-se ver uma placa escrita "Keep Left". Esse é o nome da banda que Dan Povenmire tinha. Elenco *Yan Gesteira como Phineas, Vozes Adicionais *Flávia Fontenelle como Candace, Vozes Adicionais *Gustavo Pereira como Ferb *Tereza Cristina como Mãe ♦, Vozes Adicionais *Bruna Laynes como Isabella ♦ *Charles Emmanuel como Jeremy ♦, Vozes Adicionais *Samir Murad como Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Vozes Adicionais *Carlos Seidl como Major Monograma, Vozes Adicionais *Mário Cardoso como Pai, Vozes Adicionais *Dee Bradley Baker como Perry, Vozes Adicionais *Ronalth Abreu como Buford *Hannah Buttel como Stacy ♦, Vozes Adicionais *Manolo Rey como Ben Baxter ♦, Vozes Adicionais ♦ designa um personagem que não aparece neste episódio Referências en:Are You My Mummy? Categoria:Episódios da 1ª Temporada Categoria:Episódios